fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanna Andrews
Hanna Andrews is a highly skilled mage currently working for the Magic Council in Bantia as the head of the Administration department. She was personally trained by the head Chairman, Zephyr Odinshire, in both combat and in council policy so that she could one day succeed him. She makes use of Dark Écriture when in combat, setting up traps and barriers to subdue opponents. She is also quite the skilled swordswoman, using her sword, Chosha, in conjunction with her magic to make lightning fast attacks. Hanna is a very compassionate person who prides herself on being able to finish fights without having to draw blood. She is not afraid to harm another, but believes instead that inflicting seriously injury should only be used as a last resort. Appearance Hanna stands at exactly six feet tall with fair skin, dark red eyes, and long black hair that reaches all the way down to her waist. She keeps her bangs relatively short at the front, allowing a few loose strands to hang between her eyes, but allows the rest to freely flow down her back. Unknown to most, Hanna carries four large scars on her torso that she received when a monster attack her in the woods when she was little. They run from just right of her bellybutton and reach around her hip almost reaching her spine. Hanna usually sports a black shoulder less top with a high black and grey collar and a dark red tie around her neck. She wears a pare of padded black pants with grey stripes running around the knees, and a set of grey sandals with red straps on her feet. When out on assignment, she will don a pair of red arm bracers and a black jacket over her shoulders with the Council emblem embroidered on the back. Should she become drawn into a fight, she will discard the jacket to lighten her movements and carry the sheath of her sword in her free hand as another weapon. Hanna often carries her sword, Chosha, in her hand while traveling, allowing for quick accessibility; but is able to clip it to her waist should she need to free up her arms. While not on the job, Hanna chooses a much more colorful assortment of garments, such as an orange and pink spotted night gown that she sleeps in. Personality While still young for her position, Hanna has been described as having the perfect mindset for anyone in a position of authority. She is highly devoted to the protection of others, and is always acting in what she believes is in everyone’s best interest. She takes great pride in her work, and nothing fulfills a day for her like assisting another person. Despite this she has trouble compartmentalizing things, and has been known to sometimes let her emotions get the better of her. Do to her position as Head of Administrations within the Magic Council’s Bantia Branch, there are very few people who outrank her in terms of authority. In fact her only superiors are the members of the Council of Three, Payla Morsetty, Yog Longshaw, and her own teacher Zephyr. Despite this she is very well aware of her own inexperience and is always opened to suggestion. In particular, she has a slight crush on the Council’s resident free agent Florz Grapin, and the two have even gone out a few times. While calm and professional while on the job, Hanna’s personality completely changes once she is off duty. She spends very little of her own time training, believing that enjoying herself is just as important as her work. Hanna is a big fan of the numerous beaches along Bantia’s coastline, and will often make use of her days off to simply lay on the beach and read mystery novels. She believes that these will help her become a better Councillor in the future, even though she admittedly prefers romance stories. History Born in one of Bantia’s many island ports, Hanna learned the value of hard work very early on. Her parents where both fishermen, though in a still expanding settlement this meant that, unfortunately, they had little money to their name. She didn’t really mind this however, and quickly learned to take care of herself on the outskirts of their village. Times were tough for a while, but Hanna and her family made the best of what they could. One day, while her father was out on one particularly long expedition to sea and her mother was working in town, Hanna went out exploring in the woods for fun. Unfortunately for her, in her adventuring she stumbled into the territory of a vicious monster who attacked her on sight. After sustaining a number of injuries, help eventually came in the form of a Mage sent to hunt the monster down. After defeating the minster, the mage brought Hanna back to town for treatment of her injuries, saving the young girls life. Though both her parents were adamant about not allowing harm to come to their daughter again, Hanna became infatuated with the idea of going out and adventuring as a mage. Despite her parents’ protests, Hanna signed up to begin training at the Magic Council the second her injury’s where healed, and again once she met the minimum age requirement for new recruits. Soon she was shipped off to the capital to begin training as a mage, hoping all the while that she’d make her parents proud. While inexperienced in just about every aspect of Council work, her ability to quickly pick up skills caught the eye of the current head of the Council Branch in Bantia, Zephyr Odinshire. Impressed with her quick learning skills, Zephyr took Hanna on as his personal apprentice, seeing incredible potential in the young trainee. Under his tutelage, Hanna came to master Dark Écriture magic, becoming one of the most recognized members the branch had seen in years. After the previous head of the administration branch had retired, Zephyr nominated Hanna to the position, despite her young age. While somewhat unsure of her capability’s, she trusted Zephyr’s decision and did her best to lead in her new position. This ended up being the best place for her, as Hanna learned more in the field than she ever had listening to lectures during her training days, causing her experience to skyrocket. After just a few years, she is now considered to be one if the best agents the council has to offer, and Zephyr hopes that she will one day be able to succeed her as head of the entire branch. Equipment Chosha - Hanna's prized sword, crafted especially for her during her training days within the Magic Council. Its design is rather unique as far as swords go, being made to work well with Hanna's use of Dark Écriture magic. It is rather short, possessing only a three foot long tapered blade and a hilt only just long enough to use with two hands. It lacks any sort of hilt, replaced instead by a red and gold ornament that connects the hilt and blade. This acts to shift the weapon's weight away from the tip, allowing Hanna to swing it slightly faster than she would a regular sword. The blade itself bends outward slightly closer to the hilt, protecting Hanna's hand by catching other weapons in its apex. Lastly, a small grove runs parallel to the blade edge to decrease weight and a hump in the back of the blades tip to balance the weapon out. The sheath doesn't function the same as a normal swords’, instead clipping over the blade like a guard. Should she chose, Hanna will fight with Chosha's sheath still attached, allowing her to strike at opponents with her sword without cutting them. Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture – Hanna’s only magic, which she uses in conjunction with her sword “Chosha” to quickly and expertly cast runes. Though it does possess a fair degree of practical capabilities, Hanna’s true prowess with Dark Écriture comes from the ability to create obstacles and traps to ensnare opponents and capture fugitives. Hanna will utilize a number of spells with debilitating effects in battle to slowly wear down opponents, preferring this method to simply beating opponents into submission. *'Dark Écriture: Repel' – A mostly combative spell that allows Hanna to reflect attacks and projectiles. It can be written either on a surface or in the air, allowing Hanna to adapt to any attack with an appropriate response. It can redirect any incoming projectile off in a different direction, though it is incapable of firing attacks back at their maker. While primarily a defensive spell, Hanna has also adapted it to aid her mobility on occasion. Hanna is able to boost her jumping capability by casting it on the ground before her, on the air behind her to increase her speed. *'Dark Écriture: Heavy' – Another simple spell that Hanna will use to debilitate opponents. The rune of this spell, once set on a person or an object, will double their weight. This can be used to collapse structures by putting them under increased strain, or make doors harder to open. A person having had this spell applied to them will have their slow reaction time and speed held back, and also tire more quickly under the strain of moving twice their normal weight. Additionally, Hanna can cast this spell multiple times on the same target, increasing their weight until they are ether crushed or can no longer put up a fight. *'Dark Écriture: Blind' - Reflecting her non aggressive personality and hatred of violence, Hanna developed this spell as a means of deterring opponents from combat. It has a very simple effect, to temporarily blind whomever the ruins are placed on for a maximum of ten minutes. This is often all that Hanna needs to end a fight, as most of the criminals she encounters are unable to adapt to fighting without their eyesight. The trick with this spell however is, unlike all of her other rune attacks, these one’s must be placed on a specific part of the body, namely over the eyes. This makes this spell more suited for the start of a battle, becoming somewhat inconvenient to use once in the midst of combat. *'Dark Écriture: Immobilize' - Hanna’s most frequently used spell while on the job. It allows Hanna to paralyze the body of another, ether fully or partly depending on the location on which Hanna is able to lay her runes. She is able to stop an opponent entirely by aiming for their head or torso, however can chose to only restrict movement by targeting the arms or legs. While powerful, this spell can be easily overcome by those with a high level of magic power simply by overwhelming Hanna’s runes. *'Dark Écriture: Shatter' - One of few offensive spells Hanna has developed, used to inflict a sudden blunt impact to whatever Hanna chooses. Powerful enough to knock out large monsters in a single strike, Hanna can also use this to intercept incoming projectiles or break through defenses; or to escape should she find herself boxed in. There is a slight delay between Hanna casting the runes and when the strike actually occurs, allowing Hanna to quickly follow up with another attack as the spell sets off. Incredibly Skilled Swordsmen – Refined over her service as a councilman, Hanna’s swordsmanship is said to rival that of a master. Hanna focused on one handed swordsmanship while in training, allowing her to keep one of her hands free should she need it. She can wield her weapon effectively both forwards and backhand, often switching between the two in combat as a means to confuse opponents, and is fast enough to deflect projectiles, even bullets. Further to her skill, Hanna is also able to utilize her magic at the same time as her swordsmanship, imbuing the varied effects of her Dark Écriture Magic into each swing of her sword. Master Close Combatant – Going hand in hand with her skills with a sword, Hanna is exceptional when fighting up close. Being ambidextrous, she is able to effectively use her sword with either hand, or switch hands should the need arise. Hanna’s preferred fighting style is to utilize her sword with one hand to deflect attacks and utilize her magic, and use her sword’s sheath in the other to deliver nonlethal attacks to incapacitate opponents. Should she find herself weaponless, Hanna falls back on a number of hand chops and sweeping kicks that mirror the fighting style of her master. Incredible Speed - While in training, and throughout most of her career afterword, Hanna valued speed and agility rather than brute strength. She uses this to great effect in combat, being fast enough to rapidly circle opponents and attack from all directions, as well as expertly deflect attacks and projectiles with blinding speed. This largely correlates to her speed at casting spells as well. Hanna is skilled enough to lay her runes on an opponent with each swing of her blade, crippling an unsuspecting opponent even should they successfully parry her strike. High Magic Level - Through partaking in the Magic Council’s rigorous training program, and the tutelage of another highly skilled mage, Hanna has acquired a very high level of magic power. Because she alternates between spells and swordplay in combat, she is able to extend her magic power farther than if she just resorted to spells. This, and the fact that many of her spells take a very small quantity of magic to preform, seemingly enable her to cast spells without end. High Intellect – While somewhat undermined by her personality, Hanna is incredibly intelligent. She made a point to study a wide variety of subjects while in the Council’s training regiment, which in turn aids her in everyday duties. She also possesses a very observant eye, developed throughout her service as an investigator, which allows her to pick up on subtle details that others may overlook. This becomes an incredible asset in combat as well, as Hanna is able to read an opponent’s movements and exploit subtle weaknesses to gain an upper hand. Stats Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character